Mi otro yo
by KiraXproject
Summary: La historia gira alrededor de una chica de nombre Sayuri que es de origen humilde y que comienza a tener una serie de extraños síntomas que no le dejan convivir con las personas cómo normalmente lo haría y esto se debe a un misterioso acontecimiento que está relacionado con la familia de nobles vampiros con el título de sangre pura.


**Notas: **Bueno, primero que nada quisiera agradecerles por haber decidido leer esta pequeña historia, que en realidad es mi primer fanfiction. Lo escribí con una amiga durante un tiempo libre, pero a ambas nos gustó y decidí subirlo, así que espero les guste a ustedes de la misma forma que a nosotros y que lo disfruten.

Dedicado a mi amiga Fanny :D

**Título****:** Mi otro yo…

**Autor:** KiraXproject

**Fandom: **Vampire Knight

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí mostrados no me pertenecen a excepción de un OCC, es un trabajo con el fin de divertir y sin fin de lucro alguno.

**Summary: **La historia gira alrededor de una chica de nombre Sayuri que es de origen humilde y que comienza a tener una serie de extraños síntomas que no le dejan convivir con las personas cómo normalmente lo haría y esto se debe a un misterioso acontecimiento que está relacionado con la familia de nobles vampiros con el título de sangre pura.

**Capítulo** 1. "Especial"

Una completa obscuridad era lo que necesitaba, desde hace algunos meses la luz se volvió una tortura para mi cuerpo entero. La puerta de la habitación cerrada con llave al igual que las cortinas, que dejaban pasar de vez en cuando una brisa por la ventana, era la única manera en la que yo podía sentirme cómoda.

Había dejado el orfanato desde hace dos años aunque para ser honesta mis recuerdos de esa noche son muy borrosos y confusos, cada vez que intento recordar lo que pasó, un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una enorme frustración aparecen al ver que mis intentos son completamente inútiles. Desde entonces adquirí una extraña ansiedad y sed que no he sido capaz de saciar con agua o alimento. Decidí aislarme de cualquier persona que quisiera acercarse a mí ya que mi reciente comportamiento agresivo, sin duda alguna, terminaría lastimando a alguien.

Ahora lo veía todo de una forma diferente, sentía que mis pensamientos jugaban conmigo, era como si dos personas estuvieran en mi interior.

Una noche decidí salir de mi habitación, eran alrededor de las doce de la noche, las calles se encontraban vacías, salvo algunas personas que se dedicaban a la vida nocturna. Durante varias noches seguidas pensé que esa había sido la peor decisión que había tomado en toda mi vida, pero poco después me retracté de ese pensamiento. Aquella noche mientras vagaba entre las calles y callejuelas de la ciudad, en el parque que se encontraba en el centro me encontré con alguien que extrañamente me resultó muy familiar aunque estaba segura de que jamás le había visto en mi vida.

Una pareja de chicos que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que yo, más bien una pareja de hermano, debido a su gran similitud, parecían estar vagando de la misma forma en que yo lo hacía. La chica volvió la mirada hacia mí y poco después el chico junto a ella hizo lo mismo, entonces dos pensamientos totalmente diferentes surgieron en mi mente, uno de ellos hacía referencia al joven que acompañaba a la chica mientras que el otro parecía admirar la hermosura de la joven dama que en esos instantes me miraba con sorpresa.

Algo parecía haber perturbado la tranquilidad que la joven mostraba antes de que se percatara de mi presencia entonces, para sorpresa mía y del chico, se separó del brazo de su acompañante para acercarse a mí. La sensación que tenía en ese instante era la de temor y tranquilidad a la vez y sin saber el por qué, yo también caminé hacia ella, cómo si algo o alguien me hubiera ordenado hacerlo. Poco después perdí el conocimiento y después desperté en un lugar que en mi vida había visto, mi reacción no fue la mejor que alguien podría tener con el anfitrión del lugar.

-¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Que estoy haciendo en este lugar!? - tenía tanto miedo pero a la vez estaba segura de que nada malo me ocurriría. Mi sed aumentó considerablemente y mi intento de reprimirla toda esa necesidad se transformaba en ira. Poco tiempo después apareció aquel muchacho que acompañaba a la joven en el parque, sentado en el sillón, su expresión totalmente seria me aterraba de un modo incomprensible.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, ahora sé lo que mi hermana hizo en una de sus tantas salidas sin mi consentimiento, yo conozco el motivo de tu ansiedad y sé lo que necesitas para controlarla-La forma en la que se dirigió a mí me calmó de cierto modo y me vi obligada por instinto a sujetar con una de mis manos mi garganta.

-Tu nombre es Sayuri ¿Cierto? Es un lindo nombre-Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, desde que había abandonado el orfanato jamás había dicho mi nombre a nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Mi hermana me ha contado todo sobre ti y he de decir que sé más de lo que te imaginas por lo cual planeo ayudarte-Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, parecía disfrutar del momento. Yo me encontraba recostada en una cama, él se acerco a mí muy lentamente quedando cerca uno del otro. Su cercanía me impedía moverme y ponía un poco nerviosa, él sin duda sabia el porqué de mi timidez, en sus ojos podía notar la misma ansiedad aunque yo sabía que algo no estaba bien y aun así no me importo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Una persona que ofrece ayuda siempre pedirá algo a cambio-

-Tu cabello largo lo es casi tanto como el de Yuuki solo que el tuyo es comparable con la oscuridad de la noche y tus ojos grises reflejan la historia de una vida difícil. Tú y mi hermana tal vez no sean tan diferentes como lo pensé. La mansión podrá ser tu hogar, podrás ir a donde quieras y solo hay una condición que deberás cumplir si no quieres irte de aquí.  
Tendrás que acompañar a Yuuki donde quiera que vaya, te vestirás, hablarás y te comportaras como un integrante más de esta familia.-

-¿Al menos tendrías la amabilidad de decirme tu nombre?-Las intenciones de aquel hombre no eran muy claras, eran difícil tratar de descifrar los verdaderos motivos por los cuales esta persona me estaba ayudando. Pero algo que sí era obvio era que eso no sería tan fácil cómo lo parecía.

-Mi nombre es Kuran Kaname, es un placer alejó de la misma manera en como se había acercado, pero no sin antes depositar en una de mis manos un dulce y suave beso que en lugar de conmoverme, sólo logró enfadarme.

Removió un poco su cabello castaño, de tal forma en que no le estorbara y camino hasta la entrada de la habitación. No dijo ni una palabra más, pero antes de retirarse volvió un poco el rostro y me miro por encima del hombro, él sabía que yo no tenía opción y más aún si sabía cómo eliminar esa horrible sed, me senté sobre la cama una vez él estuvo fuera y al tratar de levantarme una pequeña caja cayó al suelo dejando ver algunas pastillas que contenía en su interior y algunas otras regadas por el suelo.

-Si yo fuera tú, trataría de no desperdiciar esas pastillas, más aún si te fueron otorgadas por Kaname- Un chico rubio de ojos color esmeralda con sonrisa amable había penetrado en la habitación en completo silencio lo cual provocó que diera un pequeño salto en mi lugar. Levanté las pastillas con rapidez, guarde la cajita en un bolsillo y volví la mirada hacia el chico de una manera poco amable.

-Mi nombre es Takuma Ichijou, ven conmigo, te enseñaré a usarlas. Mañana comienza tu entrenamiento así que trata de descansar esta noche ya que los deberes de un vampiro no son nada fáciles…- No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa declaración, obviamente no entré en pánico cómo cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, solo me limité a seguirle de manera callada e intentando reflexionar las cosas. Si Kuran sabía cómo ayudarme era por que posiblemente era cómo ellos y eso explicaba un poco el porqué de aquella sed incontrolable. Otra cosa que tampoco sabía era de qué constaba ese "entrenamiento" pero si lo que trataba era de ver cuáles eran mis límites, estaba encantada de poder mostrárselos y si se podía, descargar un poco de esa frustración e ira que llevaba acumulada desde hace un tiempo.


End file.
